Ice Cold
by Stony22
Summary: When Tony finds out about Steve's incredibly disturbing fetish, he decides to make the best of it and give his super-soldier just what he needs. Warning: If you don't like weird fetishes, don't read this.


"Hey Steve, what are you Googling?" Tony asked curiously as he leaned against the doorframe, holding his Stark Industries coffee mug with both hands.

"N-nothing, Tony. Here, if you need your laptop you can use it, I'm finished browsing on the internet," Steve answered quickly as he cleared the history on Mozilla, closed out of the browser and got up from the black desk chair and swiftly walked past Tony without saying another word.

"Okay then…" the genius mumbled to himself as he walked over to the black desk, set his mug down to the left of the laptop and sat in the chair, which felt cold to the touch.

_God Steve's so cold that he even leaves the chair feeling like ice… And what the fuck was up with that response? He's never acted like that towards me before. Well I guess he did when I caught him watching creampie porn once. All he had to do was tell me he wanted to cum in my ass, I really don't see what's so hard about telling me what he wants in bed! I'm glad I found out at least because it's so fucking hot to see him lose control like that… Wait, what was I thinking about? Oh yeah, what he was looking up on Google… _Tony thought to himself as he opened up Mozilla, Steve's favorite browser, and looked at the history.

"Damn, he wiped it. I shouldn't have taught him that, but little does he know that I have ways to get around that. The joys of being a genius. Jarvis, retrieve everything Steve searched for, I want to know what's going on," the brunette commanded as he took a big swig of his strong, Arabica bean coffee.

"Sir, I would not recommend it," Jarvis answered, his electronic British voice sounding almost hesitant.

"Why not? It's my computer and he's my fiancé, I have every right to look through his shit. If he's cheating on me or something like that I have to know… Not that I think that of course," Tony stated with a soft chuckle as he imagined Steve soliciting sex on Craigslist under the "casual encounters" section.

"No, Master Stark, that is not the problem. There are some things that should be kept private, and you should respect Captain Rogers' boundaries," the A.I. responded, attempting to convince Tony that he had no right to snoop through his lover's browser history.

"Stop being preachy and bring up his history, Jarvis. If you don't, I'll just shut you down and make a new A.I. that will do what I ask WHEN I ask for it," Tony snapped as he tapped the fingers of his right hand impatiently on the hard wood of the desk.

"Alright, sir, but you may not like what you see," Jarvis replied as he pulled up several tabs from Steve's time on the internet.

Tony perused through each of the tabs, finding some innocent websites about wedding planning. There was a site with a detailed list of all the churches in New York that were willing to marry a same-sex couple, one with multiple links to high-end restaurants that the reception could be held at, and another detailing the legal information regarding the process of getting his last name changed to Stark-Rogers.

_My man's really learning how to use the internet, he's so goddamn precious. But churches? Come on, he knows I want our wedding to be a secular thing, I don't do that "God" bullshit… I guess I should be more accommodating though, he is pretty damn devout. Nah, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, no point in getting irritated about it now. I don't know why he was so uncomfortable with me asking what he was loo… Holy shit! _the genius thought to himself as he opened up yet another tab and spit out his coffee in complete shock as he viewed its contents.

What he saw completely took him off guard, and he was unsure about what to do with the new information he learned about the love of his life. Tony never expected much in the way of deviant sexual behavior from Steve; he always tended to be very vanilla and romantic about sex, with the exception of his love of creampies. Steve hadn't given him any indication that he had such a deep, somewhat psychologically chilling fetish, and the genius didn't know whether to give Steve's fetish a try or pretend he'd never known about it. Tony knew that he'd eventually blab and bring it up to his fiancé by accident anyway, so he decided to try and be open about it and surprise Steve with a little show.

"Jarvis, is Steve out for his afternoon run right now? It's two right now, so he should be," Tony asked as he stood up from the chair and proceeded to pace around Steve's office/studio.

"Yes, sir. He will be back in precisely two hours," Jarvis answered concisely as the genius continued to pace.

_Hmm, if I'm going to give him what he needs, what will I need to buy? I've got two hours, and I need to make them count. Well, I guess I'll just look it up on my phone and have Happy take me to get supplies. This needs to be perfect, _Tony decided as he pulled his phone out of his ass-hugging dark blue jeans and dialed Happy's number.

Ten agonizing minutes later, Happy was at the curb, waiting with a big smile on his face as he held the limo door open for the genius.

"Damn, what took you so long? We need to get moving, hurry up and drive," the genius sassed as he practically leaped into the backseat of his expensive, black vehicle and shut the door himself.

Happy, completely dumbfounded by Tony's behavior, swiftly walked to the driver's side of the limo, got in, and opened the window that separated him from the billionaire.

"Where are we headed, Tony?" Happy asked, the smile never leaving his face for even a fraction of a second.

"Take me to M.A.C cosmetics, then to 7-Eleven," the brunette answered without taking his eyes off of his cellphone screen.

"This is an interesting combination of places to go… What do you need to go to M.A.C and 7-Eleven for, Tony?" the chauffeur questioned innocently as he turned on the car and put it in drive.

"I'm not taking any questions, Happy. This isn't a press conference. Now hurry up, I don't have a lot of time," the genius answered rudely before closing the window between them, completely cutting off conversation between them for the duration of his outing.

After getting the supplies he needed, Tony rushed into the tower, took the elevator up the master bedroom and entered the bathroom connected to it. He tossed two ten pound bags of ice next to the bathtub and carefully placed the bag of M.A.C cosmetics he purchased on the counter next to the sink. He turned on the tub faucet and kept the water at the coldest temperature possible, and undressed as the bathtub slowly filled with water. Tony turned the water off when it was three-quarters of the way full, and opened up the bags of ice and dumped them into the tub.

_I've only got half an hour until he comes home… Am I really going to do this? The water's going to be fucking cold. I don't know if I can handle it… Nah fuck it, I've been through way worse. This is for Steve, after all, and maybe this will make him happy. God he better appreciate it… _Tony thought to himself as he slowly lowered himself into the freezing water.

"Holy fucking shit this is cold!" Tony cried out as he immersed himself in the unpleasantly cold water, hoping that the five minutes suggested by the website he searched would fly by.

"Are you okay, sir?" Jarvis asked, his voice taking on an almost concerned quality.

"As good as you can get being submerged in the coldest water humanly possible… Damn Steve must have been miserable in the cold. Can you let me know when it's been five minutes?" Tony asked the A.I. as he rubbed his arms over his goose-bump covered biceps.

"Of course, Master Stark," Jarvis replied immediately, and five minutes later he announced to the genius that it was time to get out of the bathtub.

_Thank fucking God that's over… I think my skin's cold enough, I just need to dry off a bit and then I can apply the makeup, _Tony thought to himself as he patted himself dry with a small hand-towel, taking care not to warm his skin up too much.

He pulled out several bottles of the palest M.A.C face and body foundation he could find, slate gray eye shadow, blue-gray lipstick, and black eye-liner. Tony realized he didn't have much time left, so he quickly covered his face and the majority of his body with foundation. After applying the foundation, the brunette removed the cap to the lipstick, twisted it up and applied it to his lips, taking care not to smudge it. Next, he dabbed his right finger in the dull eye shadow and put it underneath his eyes, giving his eyes the illusion that it was a bit sunk in. Finally he applied the eye-liner to the bottom of his eyelid and smudged it, further accentuating the recessed look required for his new role.

_Okay, I have to say I did a fucking excellent job with this… I'm pretty convincing, but then again I'm amazing at everything I do. You better be happy about this, Steve, _Tony thought to himself as he rushed out of the bathroom and into their bedroom.

The genius flopped down on the bed and let his body go completely limp. He closed his eyes, parted his lips slightly and made sure his breathing looked as shallow as possible. Tony gave Jarvis some instructions before completely engulfing himself into the part he was about to play for Steve's enjoyment.

"Tony, are you in here, I just wanted to apologize for earl… Oh my goodness, Jarvis, what's wrong with him! Call an ambulance!" Steve exclaimed as he rushed over to the bed and cradled his seemingly lifeless lover in his arms.

"He is perfectly fine, Captain Rogers. Enjoy yourself, sir," Jarvis replied without hesitation as his voice took on an almost encouraging inflection.

_What does he mean by that? Tony looks like he's… Rats, he found a way to look through my internet history! Is he really doing this? Am I just dreaming? What the heck is going on?_ Steve thought to himself as he stared down at Tony, who still was unresponsive.

The super-soldier hesitantly pressed a kiss to the smaller man's lips, and received nothing in return. Tony stayed perfectly still, and Steve realized that his skin felt ice cold. He loved the way the brunette looked; his body completely slack, his eyes closed, and his mouth parted just enough to where he could see a little bit of Tony's top pearly whites and tongue. Steve had never been more turned on in his life, and when he let go of his lover, he was even more excited to see that the genius made absolutely no movements when he fell back down to the bed.

Steve got up, removed his sweat-drenched white workout T-shirt, dark blue workout shorts, and light gray boxer-briefs and got back on the bed. He grabbed a bottle of lube from the dresser, popped open the cap and spread the warm liquid on his incredibly cold fingers. He spread Tony's legs with no resistance from the smaller man and gently shoved his left index finger past the ring of muscle as he kissed the brunette, alternating between his lips and neck. As he pressed another finger into Tony's body and stretched his asshole with a scissor-like motion, Steve was both shocked and exhilarated by his fiancé's complete lack of movement, and he loved the way his body laid completely limp on the bed and his breathing was barely noticeable.

After preparing Tony's ass, Steve moved away from Tony, put an ample amount of lube on his cock, and sat down cross-legged on the bed. He reached over, grabbed the genius by his legs and dragged him over towards him. When he was close enough, Steve carefully picked the smaller man up by cradling the genius' back with his left hand and his ass with the other. The blonde brought Tony's legs to either side of his body and positioned his cock at the brunette's entrance. He slowly pushed himself inside of the smaller man, and wrapped his arms around the genius' back as he fucked into him gently.

Tony, staying true to his role, let his body go completely slack in Steve's arms; his arms hung loosely by his sides, his back was arched a bit backward and his head was thrown back. He kept his eyes shut and his mouth parted open slightly, even though inside he was desperately holding back moans of pleasure. The genius loved making Steve happy, and he wished he could see the look on the super-soldier's perfect, gorgeous face as he fucked into his seemingly lifeless corpse of a fiancé.

Steve, consumed with lust, began to thrust into Tony fast and hard, filling the room with the sound of skin slapping together. He was so overtaken with desire that he could no longer control himself, and brought Tony's motionless body closer to his as he pounded into him.

"Tony, I loved you so much when you were alive," Steve moaned into Tony's ear as he came inside the genius, filling his ass full of oddly cold semen.

Seconds later, the genius came all over he and the super-soldier's chest, forcing himself not to cry out as he released his seed. After Steve came down from his post-orgasm high, he carefully pulled out of Tony and laid him down carefully on the bed. The blonde laid down beside the genius and pulled him closer until his head was resting gently on the super-soldier's chest.

"I'm so sorry I never told you about this, Tony… I just didn't want you to leave me. I know this is messed up and I don't know why you did this, but I can't thank you enough for acting out my… uh, fetish," Steve whispered as he kissed the genius tenderly on the forehead.

"It's better than you becoming a grave-robber," Tony answered with a smirk as he snuggled closer to his fiancé, and he finally understood just how unpleasant being cold really was.


End file.
